


Valley of the Dolls

by sunshinesope



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub/Sub, dick piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesope/pseuds/sunshinesope
Summary: Wonho's Daddy is out of town, so he invites Jimin over to 'play'..





	

**Author's Note:**

> im a sucker for crossovers and Jimin and Wonho are my biggest sub-on-sub wet dream ,,, so here we go  
> **non beta'd and a little rough around the edges  
> OH also, i left wonho's 'daddy' free of description so that it can be up to interpretation of who is is~  
> pls enjoy~~

Wonho’s already stripped down to his boxers when Jimin finally enters the room; he’s toying with the elastic waistband, eyes focused on nothing but the man in front of him, beckoning him closer with a curl of his fingers. “Come on, don’t be shy.” His whisper barely carries itself across the dimly lit room, but Jimin hears it loud and clear, his echo ringing in Jimin’s ears as he watches the light reflect off a pair of conspicuously placed rings.

“When did you get those?”

It’s a rhetorical question. Jimin knows exactly when he got the piercings, but seeing them now and in person makes him forget nearly everything but his own damn name. Two pretty little silver rings sit on Wonho’s chest, so alluring that Jimin doesn’t hear the other’s answer. They accentuate his nipples in the sweetest way, and Jimin’s practically drooling at the sight.

Wonho takes the younger’s hesitancy to his own advantage, walking up to Jimin and offering to help the latter with his clothes. His hands are void of any trace of nervousness, steady and gentle as Jimin’s shirt slips off with ease. Jimin’s chest is free from any matching jewelry, but Wonho is still entranced by every curve of his tan skin. He’s softer than Wonho had imagined, and just as submissive as himself. Every scratch of Jimin’s blunt nails down Wonho’s forearms is dripping with want, it’s raw and needy and just what he always asks him for.

Jimin’s whining, pulling him closer until plush lips are grazing the lobe of the elder’s ear. “For someone who called me over here first, you sure like to tease, don’t you?” His tone is playful, and as far as Wonho can tell, it’s lingering with a hint of a challenge. “I called you over because all my other toys are out of town.” Wonho has a hand gripping Jimin’s wrist, tugging him towards the bed until they both are side-by-side on the ivory sheets. “The whole point is to play with you.”

Jimin kicks his pants off without a second thought, turning onto his side and propping his head up with an elbow. “Wow, don’t I feel special.” Wonho scoffs at him, a faint smile appearing on his lips. The younger sits up in the bed, leaning back against a discarded pillow by the headboard, bottom lip held between his teeth.

“I don’t top.” It’s blunt, but Jimin has no time to waste fooling around if he’s not going to get what he wants – and Jimin always gets what he wants. 

Wonho crawls up next to him, seemingly unfazed by his comment, offering a quick, “Me neither.” And to Jimin’s confusion, he slides his hand towards the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down until he’s completely bare. Jimin can see his tattoo more clearly now, dark ink staining Wonho’s skin, and Jimin has the strangest urge to simply lean down and bite into the curve of his ass, wanting to leave a hickey even darker than the ink.

The room they lie in stands silent apart from the rustling of fabrics as they’re torn off lustful bodies. “Watch me.” Wonho whispers to him, breath falling slow and easy, trailing a hand down his stomach. He’s shaved himself clean, apart from his legs and arms, wanting to be as smooth as he can for his playmate tonight.

Jimin’s frozen in his place, heat running up through his veins at the way Wonho’s touching himself right here in front of him. “I want you to see how good I can be... Daddy always tells me what a good boy I am, but you don’t have to say anything, you can just watch.”

Wonho doesn’t touch his cock right away; he waits patiently for orders that will never come. He runs a hand up to where his flesh meets cold metal, his nipples hardening at the contact. Without his Daddy here to touch him, he works to mimic his movements just the way he likes.  He draws up two fingers and fits them between his lips, tongue working around them to cover them in spit. He wishes it were his Daddy’s fingers in his mouth, wishes they were pushing far enough back that he gags on them – but Daddy’s not here, and when the slick hits the sensitive skin around his piercing, Wonho’s gasp makes Jimin jump, hands craving to reach down and touch himself too. Jimin’s never felt this daring before, but the way Wonho’s whimpering and toying with himself is making his mind go blank and his cock fill with tension.

“Daddy would suck on my nipples for hours, Jimin..” Little huffs and moans pour from Wonho’s lips, one at a time, each more drawn out than the one before it. He circles the silver ring on his chest, rolling his hips up from the mattress, cock hardening at the teasing touches and the weight of Jimin’s stare. “He would drag his teeth on my piercings, bite down until they were so sensitive that I cried.. Fuck, I wish you could’ve seen how good Daddy made me feel.” Wonho’s eyes lock on Jimin’s. He’s already got tears threatening to spill down his soft cheeks, the tip of his cock blossoming a bright pink and twitching as it rests on his taut stomach.  The slow curve of his hips buck up with every flittering touch, silent pleads make themselves known through the way Wonho’s body is moving, rather than words. His lips stay red and bruise-bitten, unable to speak any more without being touched.

“You’re so hard.”

It barely comes out as a whisper.

Jimin’s palming himself through his boxers now, a wet spot starting to form on the dark cloth where his precum has started to pool.

 

The soft pink skin around Wonho’s nipples have started to bud, glistening from his spit. His fingers continue their ministrations, circling the silver rings. “I just want to be a good boy. I want to be fucked so bad right now.. I don't think I can keep from touching myself any longer.”

And then he begins.

Wonho’s spit slick fingers run over the tip of his cock, more precum flooding from the head and sticking to the pads of his fingertips. He fists his cock tight, stroking tantalizingly slow with every shuddering movement. “ _God_ , it feels so good to have my cock played with.”

Jimin’s mouth is aching to taste him, aching to feel the length of a long, thick cock down his throat until he chokes; but Wonho won't give that to him and he knows it. Jimin palms himself roughly through his boxers, rutting up into his hand in time with Wonho’s strokes.

“Fuck, I have to touch myself. You're so hot, you're so fucking hot.”

He pulls his boxers off quickly, anticipating how well it's going to feel to get a hand in his erection. Before Wonho, he never got to act this way, he never felt the urge to let loose and be comfortable with his own body. Before Wonho, he didn't even begin to understand the term, ‘self love’. Yeah, he's jacked off more times than he can count, but it's always quick and his orgasm only gives him a few moments of pleasure before he's overstimulated and too tired to continue.

Wonho’s taught him to savor his own body.

Wonho's got him learning all the ways he can pleasure himself. He's taught Jimin how to stroke his cock until he's nearly cumming, edging himself to a standstill, and then drawing his hand up his length slowly, taking his cock inch by inch into his slick palm to the point where the tip of his cock is a bright red and his balls get tight. Wonho's taught Jimin to cum with purpose – to cum for pleasure -  to cum while thinking of him.

As Jimin watches Wonho look up into his eyes, he grips his cock, showing himself off for him. The head of Jimin’s dick is adorned with a silver stud piercing. It's glistening from his precum, the wet substance dripping down his slit and over his hand with every stroke. Wonho would be lying if he said his mouth didn't water at the sight in front of him.

“I got it for you, does it look pretty on me?”

Jimin's eyes are lit up, an entire galaxy of stars pooling around his chocolate brown irises. Wonho doesn't think he could look more beautiful than he does right now. He pauses his movements for a moment to watch him, taking in a deep breath as Jimin works his small hand up and down his shaft.

“Of course you look pretty, Jimin..”

Wonho adjusts his place on the mattress, gathering enough energy to turn and sit facing Jimin, his own cock in hand. Wonho's strokes are steady and determined, his pace keeping up with Jimin's.

“God, I bet my Daddy would have so much fun with us.”

Jimin perks up instantly, eager to be included in Wonho's lewd fantasies.

“Daddy would suck your pretty little cock so well, tongue lapping away at your piercing. He'd take you in his mouth and suck hard, make you scream his name, just like he does to me.”

The two men face each other, faces twisted in pleasure as they stroke at their cocks and feel the warmth between them. It's hot in the room, the air seemingly stuffy and thick from their extorted movements. Jimin's heart is pounding away, loud and obnoxiously infatuated, while he watches Wonho make a pass at his nipples again – tugging at the silver rings and letting his cock twitch at the contact.

“Do you like watching me, Jimin?”

Wonho's words are teasing, and Jimin falls in love with the way he speaks his name.

“Do you like my body?... Daddy practically worships me I think he loves my nipples the most, though.. My nipples are so sensitive, I could nearly cum just from playing with them.. I bet you could too, if you tried.”

Wonho offers Jimin a look of encouragement, the younger taking a hand off his cock to brush against one of his nipples. It's new- a new feeling of pleasure he hadn't known before. But, Jimin isn't surprised, Wonho has always shown him the best ways to pleasure himself.

He thumbs at the soft pink buds, both hands running up his chest. His nipples are hard, his hands warm, and Jimin's moaning within seconds of touching them.

“Wet your fingers, like this,” Wonho slips the fingers into his mouth once more, wetting the digits and pulling them out of his mouth to show the younger.

Jimin nods, repeating his motions, letting the slick spit dribble down his mouth as he sucks. It's messy and wet, but that's just how he likes it. His fingers circle each nipple gentle at first, his saliva cold from the icy air of the hotel room. Jimin gasps, short and softly, his length hardening to its fullest when he pinches each bud between his fingers.

“It's feels so good – so good, fuck, I wish somebody's mouth was on me right now.”

Jimin's hips rut up, cock bouncing on his abdomen and falling back down, precum spilling over the tan expanse of his stomach. Wonho lets out a quiet laugh, fully enjoying Jimin's new discovery.

“Touch your cock too, Jimin.. Watch me, we can both be dirty little boys together.”

Wonho licks a stripe up his palm, gripping his length, giving into his own needs. His strokes are short but quick, the sloppy sound of his own handjob drawing Jimin in and suffocating him until he wants nothing but the same air Wonho breathes.

“Daddy would be upset to hear that I'm touching myself again without permission,” Wonho’s expression of ecstasy doesn't match his tone of guilt, not even in the slightest. He takes the most pleasure in misbehaving, being a brat is what Wonho does best. Fuck good little boys. Wonho wants to be bad.

“You're so dirty, Jimin. You're going to cum already, such a slut.. I bet my Daddy would love to see you fall apart like this, i'll let him give me my punishment while you watch too.”

Jimin's tugging on his length fast and hard and just painful enough that it hurts so good. He watches Wonho with attentive eyes, eager eyes, eyes that want to drink up the entire bar that is complied of Wonho's very being.

 

“Daddy would spank my ass until it's red for being naughty like this, his big hands gripping my cock and jerking me off while he does it. I bet Daddy would ruin my orgasm, make me beg him to stop afterwards while i'm overstimulated. I'd cry so pretty for him.”

Wonho can tell his words are digging into Jimin’s skin, pulling him in with these promises and not wanting to leave out a single detail. He lights up at the sight of Jimin now, lips trembling and strokes speeding up. His abdomen rising and falling with every hard breath he takes in.

Jimin doesn't expect to cum at that very second – but he does. He cums hard, hot spurts covering the sheets in front of him, mind completely entranced in his own orgasm. He cums with one small hand gripping his cock and one pair of fingers pulling a nipple taut. He cums until he's breathless and in tears from the intense pleasure, leaning forward to grind down into the sheets as he milks himself through it.

Wonho watches the soft sheets get coated in Jimin's cum, and he follows shortly after, thumbing at the tip of his length. He’s caught off guard by how quickly it happens, but the way Jimin was panting and purring in satisfaction had him more turned on than he'd like to admit. He wants to bend down and wrap his lips around Jimin’s cock – piercing and all. He wants his Daddy back to punish them both for making such a mess on the bed. He wants more of anything he can get his hands on. And when they come down from their highs, they’re out of breath, lying side-by-side once more on the mattress.

 

The silence between them is calming. It’s raw and pure and Jimin would give anything in the world to feel this way forever.

But forever never lasts as long as we’d like it to; and Jimin leaves Wonho’s hotel room after the elder’s fallen asleep in bed.

 

He leaves with a quiet goodbye and a kiss on the cheek.

Jimin hopes Wonho will give him a call when he wakes up.

Or maybe a good morning text by the time he gets home, passed out on the dorm couch at 3am.

 

Whichever he chooses is fine with Jimin, as long as this isn’t goodbye.

Jimin hates goodbye’s.

And, lucky for him, Wonho does too.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunshinesope)~


End file.
